Roy, Riza, and Angelina
by JenLynn867
Summary: Roy and Riza are married and have a daughter now. Even love can come with some pain. Read to find out what they're doing. PRETTY PLEASE *puppy dog eyes* Please type reviews
1. The Big Short Guy and Metal Man

**This is a story about Roy and Riza's daughter and about the family's everyday life**

**________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1: The big short guy and the metal man**

**________________________________________________________________**

**Angelina's POV**

I was sitting behind my Daddy's desk listening him talk to a person who apparently is short. To me he was very tall but I guess that's because I'm so small, then again I am 2 but I'm gonna be 3 in a few months, at least that's what my mommy tells me. They were talking about things I couldn't understand, the only part I knew about was this thingy called "The Philosopher Stone"

The little big man left and it was just me and Daddy. I always hide behind his desk when ever he talks to new people or people who just look scary to me. He was reading his newspaper at his desk like most of the day or at least that's what he does when I'm here.

Mommy and Daddy only bring me to work a few times every single month. Usually I sit on the big sofa in Daddy's office playing with my dolls I bring from home.

"Angel, Honey" Daddy kneeled down to me and took out an envelope "Can you take this to mommy for me?"

I nodded and was walking down the hallway. I knew exactly where Mommy was, and Daddy trusts me enough to know that. She was talking to my uncles Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and my uncle Falman. They're not really my uncles but they're like brothers to Daddy.

I looked at the envelope, I had a feeling it was a love letter since there was a heart sticker keeping the envelope closed. I put the letter in my pocket and ran a little faster so I can go back to playing.

I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into a big man wearing a lot of metal. He was very tall, and that big short guy who was talking to daddy was standing next to him.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" The metal man said to me. He held out his hand to help me up. I put my hand in his and he helped me up. He sounded like a kid but the metal suit was so big, how could he fit in there?

"Hi what's you're name?" The big short guy asked me

"Angelina" I said

"Cute name. You know I don't see a lot of little girls around here" It's true I am the only

little girl most of the people see who work here "Do your Mommy or Daddy work here?"

"Both" I said. I was getting a little nervous about all of the questions he was asking me

"Well. What do they do here?"

"My Daddy is a Colonel and my Mommy is a Lieutenant."

"Your Daddy is a Colonel? Is his name Roy Mustang?"

I nodded. I'm guessing Daddy didn't tell him me about me yet.

"Well where ya' headed" He asked me

"To give a letter from Daddy to mommy"

"Do you know where she is?"

I nodded again

"We'll come with. Your Dad never told us he was married."

I smiled at him, and pulled his hand to bring them to my Mommy.

Mommy was talking to my uncles like usually. I let go of the big short guy's wrist and tugged on my Mommy's jacket.

"Yes Angel?" She leaned down to look me in the eye. I handed her the envelope and told

her it was from Daddy. She opened the envelope and laughed a little bit.

"Tell Daddy I said thank you" I nodded and left. I walked out the door and a little further

down the hall.

"Hey Angelina, how 'bout you take us to your daddy's office?" The Metal man asked me

"Okay" I said softly. I took him by the hand and pulled him down the hall. I don't

understand how he could wear that big heavy suit all day. He suddenly stopped.

"I'm sorry I don't think we ever told you our names" he said to me "This is Edward" he pointed to the big short man "and I'm Alphonse" He pointed to himself. I just smiled and continued to pull him down the hall.

We got to my Daddy's office and I opened the door with Alphonse and Edward still behind me

"Hi Daddy" I said softly as I walked through the door

"Hi Angel" He picked me up and looked at the 2 people I brought with me

"Well I've see you've met Ed and Al the Elric brothers" He said to me. I just nodded my head. He placed me on the big sofa in his office.

"IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO HURT HER—"Daddy said yelling really loud, it scared me a little.

"SIR I SWEAR WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" Daddy just looked at him like he wasn't telling the truth "I swear" said Ed again

"Well as long you didn't do anything to hurt her I believe you….for now" Ed and Al just nodded their heads and left. He just continued to read the paper like nothing happened.

**Roy's POV**

She was so cute I couldn't help myself if anything happened to her I don't know what I'd do. With her black hair and beautiful amber eyes she was so perfect. After my past in war I just hope she won't think of her dad as a killer.

I sighed and looked at Angelina playing with her dolls. I know she gets really scared when I yell even when I yell at other people.

"Angel, Daddy's on break right now how about we get some ice cream?" She jumped up and down and giggled a little bit. She was so adorable. I called Riza in the other room to let her know where we were going.

When we finished our ice cream and I was cleaning off her face, I was just thinking "How could I yell in front of this beautiful angel?" Her eyes, her porcelain skin—She was just so perfect. I just couldn't stop saying it.

We were leaving when we ran into Maes.

"Roy, fancy meeting me you here" He said to me

"You to"

"I was just picking up some ice cream for Elicia. Poor thing has a soar throat" he noticed Angelina and kneeled down to her to make eye contact "well Angelina you have really grown up" Angelina just grabbed a little tighter on my uniform

"Roy what do you say when Elicia gets better we can set up a play date?"

"Sounds like a nice idea, I'll tell Riza" I said to him

"Alright I'll call you when Elicia is better, bye now" He left.

I put Angelina in the car so I can get back to work. I get worried about her sometimes she's usually very shy when it come to new people but she also gets excited in some sort of way. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.


	2. Play date

**Chapter 2: Play date**

**Riza's POV**

Me and Roy were doing what we usually do in the morning, like laundry, making break feast, and doing other light chores. The Elric brothers were here to play with Angelina. We're going to the Hughes' residents at 2:30.

Its 10:00am right now and I guess they were playing tag in the back yard. I was a little worried about Angie's play date today with Elicia, since we bring her to work with us and me and Roy work most of the day she doesn't have a lot of time to interact with other children.

She's a very sweet girl, I don't see how she won't get along with other children but I'm a mother I can't help but worry. Just looking at her with her shoulder length black hair with her bangs off to the side, amber eyes, blue t-shirt, jean shorts, and sandals she was just amazing to me.

**Angelina's POV**

I was playing in the backyard with Ed and Al; we were having so much fun. We got really tired, we were all breathing heavy. I had to save some energy for my play date today so I just decided to draw some things with my chalk. I remembered a bunch of circles from books. I couldn't read it but I liked the pictures. I tried to draw that with my chalk.

I did the best that I could but I drew the one I best remembered. I put the chalk back in the box and admired my work. The brothers were still lying down on the grass all tired. I laughed a little bit. I backed up to see the circle.

I accidently bumped into the table where my chalk was and it spilled on the circle and it all broke. Mommy just bought me that chalk a few days ago. I tripped and landed on my knees, something happened. My hands were on a certain part of the circle. There was a giant bright light.

Something was happening to the chalk it was turning into something. I kept my hands on the circle to see what was happening. I saw the chalk it was all fixed. Did I do that?

"What did you do?!" Ed ran over and asked me

"I just fell-I don't know…how-"I just looked at the circle thinking of what I did. I didn't

even know what I did. I had a feeling it was something really bad that could've hurt someone. I started to cry a little because I felt so bad.

"Wait don't cry" Al said to me. I did stop. "Brother she's an alchemist. Like the Colonel"

I thought about how Daddy can make fire maybe I have that thing to.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!" My Daddy said running outside with my mommy. He picked me up.

**Roy's POV**

I heard Edward scream then I heard Angelina cry, I was worried they hurt her or something. I patted her lightly on the back. I didn't know if she was scared or upset or neither.

"Did you 2 use alchemy?" Since I saw the circle it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Actually Colonel it was Angelina" Al told me. It was a shock. I didn't think that a 2 year old little girl would know about alchemy or know about the transmutation circles. I was surprised how smart she is. She looked at me like I was mad at her, it also looked like she was about to cry again...

"Well I'm certainly proud" I saw the smile on her face when I said that.

"I'm surprised you're impressed" Ed said to me

"I'm also surprised by how short you are"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN'T TOUCH THE BOTTOM OF A KIDDIE POOL YA' JERK!!!!!!!!"

A pretty normal response I expected from Ed. I just chuckled a little and my daughter seemed to enjoy his reaction too.

The Elric brothers left and it was time to take Angelina to her play date. I put her in the back seat of the car. By looking in the mirror of the car I could tell she was a little nervous. Even though Hughes and I are great friends she and Elicia never met face to face before. Well they have met once when they were babies but they were both to young to remember.

**Angelina's POV**

Daddy stopped the car in front of a big yellow house. This must've been where Elicia lives. Daddy took me out of the car and held my hand as we walked to the front door. Mommy was walking right next to him. Mommy knocked on the front door. There was a lady who answered it. She was wearing a green dress and had brown hair. I'm guessing this was her mommy.

**Roy's POV**

"Oh Riza, Roy I'm you all could make it" Gracia said to me and Riza. She kneeled down to make eye contact with Angelina "Well Hi there Angelina." Angelina just grabbed on my leg a little tighter. Angie didn't say anything.

Riza giggled a little and said "I'm sorry she's just nervous about Meeting Elicia"

Gracia just smiled and let us inside. Maes had Elicia on his lap and out her on the floor. She walked over to Angelina with Maes following her.

"Elicia this is Angelina" Maes said

"Hi" she said to Angelina

"Hi" Angie said in a really quiet tone and hugged my leg a little tighter than before.

Riza smiled and said "Why don't you 2 go play in the back yard while we grown ups talk"

Elicia just said okay and pulled on Angelina's hand to guide her through the back door. We all just smiled and laughed a little bit.

**Angelina's POV**

We were playing with Elicia's dolls. I was having some fun but I was still a little nervous at the same time. I was thinking about what I did this morning with the chalk. I wondered what else I could use.

"Oh no my dolly!" I heard Elicia said. The doll's arm was ripped off. That's when I thought of the chalk.

"I could probably fix it" I told her, and then she looked at me like I was crazy. "Do you have any chalk?" I asked. She just nodded and handed me a box of chalk. I drew the same circle I did this morning. I figured just the doll wouldn't be enough. I was really lucky I saw a needle on the table. By more luck I found some thread I put in my pocket this morning.

I put, the doll, the arm, the needle and thread in the circle and put my hands where they were supposed to go. The light was happening again I guess it was working.

Elicia just started screaming "STOP IT STOP IT!!!!!!!!! DADDY!!!!!" Then she started to cry. I took my hands off the circle. Both of our parents ran outside. Her Daddy started to hold her.

"Elicia, Baby what happened?" He asked her.

**Riza's POV**

I saw Angelina looking very guilty; I knew she wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. I kneeled down to make eye contact with her.

"Honey what happened?" She looked at the transmutation circle. That's when I noticed it. "Its okay Angel you can tell me"

She looked at me again and she explained everything.

"See Elicia she wasn't trying to scare you she was trying to do something nice." Gracia told her daughter but Elicia didn't respond.

"Roy how 'bout you and me take care of this whole at work tomorrow" Maes said to him

Roy just nodded and we left

We were in the car and as we were leaving Angelina asked "Mommy, Daddy are you mad at me?"

"Angelina we're not mad at you. Elicia just got scared because she's just never seen the things you did"

"Am I still in trouble?"

"Aw Angie you're not in trouble. Infact I'm really proud of you" I saw the big smile on her face when Roy told her that.

"How about we teach you more alchemy" When Roy says things like that I see that smile on our Angels face.

**Angelina's POV**

Iwas so happy Daddy was gonna teach me more. Now I knew what the thing I did was called. I don't remember when I was this happy.


	3. A Promise is a Promise

**Chapter 3: A Promise is a Promise**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Angelina's POV**

Daddy said he would teach me Alchemy on my third birthday, now I couldn't wait even more. I was playing in the back yard with Black Hayate, I was being baby sat by Ed and Al. I still wondered why Al never took off his armor but I never asked because Mommy said it was rude.

I still felt really bad about the play date. Daddy says he's gonna fix it but, I can't help but fell like nothing will work. Daddy's the smartest person in the whole world and he wasn't afraid of anything; I knew he could fix everything.

My mommy was gonna be home soon so I could ask her if Elicia is mad at me still. Black Hayate was sitting in his favorite lawn chair that he always lays on. He's lazy, but if Mommy was here right now she would whip him into shape and possible make him run laps around the yard (she has done that once).

Ed and Al were reading some books, about Alchemy. Of course I couldn't read them but the pictures are really pretty. I got kinda bored so I went into the room with all the books. It's where Mommy and Daddy do all their work at home.

I found a photo album with pictures of Mommy and Daddy. I found a picture; it looked like they were going somewhere fancy. Mommy was in a pretty purple dress and Daddy was in a suit. I flipped through a little more and I guess this was their wedding day. Daddy was Carrying Mommy. She was in the prettiest white dress I've seen. Daddy was in his uniform, but it was different then the one he wears to work.

Mommy also didn't have that clip thingy in her hair like every day; she was really pretty with her hair like that.

**Riza's POV**

I just got out of my car, after a long day at work. Roy stayed afterwards to talk to Maes about the play date and what not. I walked in to see that Ed and Al were asleep on the sofa.

That's when I fired the gun to the roof. The sound of the bullet quickly woke them up.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!?!?!"

"Well she is in…well…we-"Ed just kept babbling.

"Mommy I'm right her" I saw her walking out of mine and Roy's home office.

"Ed, Al your free to go for now." They both just saluted and left. It was time to focus on our daughter.

"Angelina, what were you doing in that room?"

"I was just….looking at pictures….from the blue book." I knew she was talking about the photo album

"Did you touch any other books in there?"

She nodded. "Alright you're free to go. Just don't touch the other books in there okay?"

"Okay"

"Good. Now go on and play"

She just giggled and ran off to play with Black Hayate. I was hoping Roy would be home soon. It's been a busy week so Roy has been coming home really late. I knew he wasn't cheating on me since I have Feury and Havoc keeping an eye on him and they would NEVER lie to me since they know what's gonna happen if I found out they were lying

Angelina hasn't seen Roy most of the time. She only sees him on our lunch breaks and early in the morning. Angelina was just so sweet how could Roy ignore her for the entire week do paperwork?

I saw Roy's car pull up, I was so happy he was home. He looked really tired and it looked like he was limping. I ran outside to make sure he's okay.

"Roy, Baby are you alright?"

He just nodded and grabbed him stomach, and continued to walk to the front door.

"Roy stop." I felt his forehead he didn't feel warm at all. I didn't see Roy this morning he went to work earlier

"Roy have you felt this way this morning?

He nodded again. I helped him get through the door. He made it to the couch, with his head in between his knees.

"Roy baby talk to me"

"I-I-I- I'll be right back" He put his hand over his mouth and ran in the bathroom. I could hear him puking. I couldn't imagine how he could go through the whole day like that? Angelina came back inside; she looked at me with a worried look on her face.

"Daddy'll be okay sweetie. Go play in your room." She went in her room.

Roy came out of the bathroom. I helped him to our room and layed him down on our bed.

"Roy you relax, get in your PJ's, and I'll be right back." I left the room to put Angelina to bed. She was already brushing her teeth when I told her. We went in her room and I helped get changed in her night gown.

I tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight Angel" I said while walking out

"Mommy wait!" She said to me. "Isn't daddy gonna say good night to me?"

"Daddy isn't feeling very yucky right now but he'll probably feel better tomorrow"

"Okay. Goodnight Mommy."

"Goodnight Baby" She rolled over and went to sleep. I closed the door behind me, now it was time to check on my other baby.

I walked into mine and Roy's room; he was really tired and a lot sicker than I thought. I went into our hall closet to get a bucket, and also got some tea from the kitchen. Roy had fallen asleep and I put the bucket next to him and the tea on our nightstand.

I heard a groan from behind me; I guess Roy was still awake. I turned around Roy was trying to get up.

"Roy you're sick, STAY IN BED."

"But I have a big project—"He told me as he was trying to get outta bed. I ran over to him trying to keep him resting.

"No Roy, you're sick, you're in no condition to move or even work for that matter. Stay in bed there's a bucket if you need it, drink your tea and get some rest"

He went back to bed. I left the room to check on Angelina, she was fast asleep with Black Hayate at the foot of her bed. I can't believe she's almost 3 years old its seems like yesterday Roy was trying to teach her to say "Colonel".

I was tired myself, Angelina is asleep, Roy is asleep, and I guess I have time for a little nap.

It was at 3:00 o'clock in the morning I heard whimpering, it was Angelina. I ran into her room, I guess she was having a nightmare. She was crying, I was holding her in my arms.

"Its okay Angel, Mommy is right here"

Within 10 minutes or so she was asleep. I put her back to bed and went to check on Roy. He was still asleep, he must be really sick since he was a light sleeper. It must have something he ate the night before.

It was morning; I had to call me and Roy in sick, since I had to take care of Angelina. I just made fresh coffee, when Angelina walked in the room.

"Hi Angel."

"Hi" She yawned; I guess she didn't sleep very well. "Where's Daddy?" She asked. I guess Roy still wasn't feeling well.

"I think he's still asleep Angelina." She looked disappointed. Today was the day Roy was gonna take her to the park.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll wake up soon"

Roy walked in; I could tell he was really tired.

"Daddy!" Angie said running to hug his leg as tight as she could. Roy picked her up and sat down with Angelina on his lap. He was telling her about how they're gonna have so much fun at the park today.

**Roy's POV**

I love Angelina very much and I wouldn't break her sweet little heart for anything in the whole world.

"Baby go get your coat on and we'll leave in a minute." I told her. She hoped off my lap to get her coat.

"Roy do you feel well enough to go to the park with her?" Riza asked me.

"Riza I feel fine I'm doing much better thank you, but for Angelina I wouldn't break a promise for anything not even a small illness can stop me."

Angelina came back with her coat on, Riza packed us some food for the car ride and me and my Angel were on our way.


	4. Everyone was wearing black and crying

**Chapter 4: Everyone was wearing black and crying **

**WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 25 (you've been warned)**

**Angelina's POV**

Daddy looked very sad. He was sitting on his desk starring out the window. I wanted to ask what was wrong but I was scared.

Mommy was at the store so it was just me, Daddy, and Black Hayate at home. Daddy wasn't doing any paper work he just sat there I didn't know if he was looking for something or just looking at something or neither.

Mommy was home. I saw her car pull up. She came out of the car with bags that looks like it was from a store where you buy clothes. It's like everyone knew what's making people sad but me.

"Hi Mommy" I said as she walked through the door.

"Hi Angelina" She said back to me.

"What did you buy?"

"Well Angel we're going to this thing called a funeral."

"What's a funeral?"

"Sweetie it's when someone goes to heaven, we're basically saying goodbye." I was starting to get why everyone is sad now.

"Well what do we do there?"

"We wear black, see them for one last time, we watch them go to the cemetery, and if that person is in the military we do something special."

"Oh…um who is the funeral for?" Mommy frowned; did I say something to make her sad?

"Do you remember Maes Hughes honey?"

I nodded.

"Well that is who the funeral is for." She turned away to get things out of the cupboard. She took out a can.

"So for the funeral I got you a new dress."

**Riza's POV**

I smile light up on her beautiful face. I took the dress out of the bag. It was like a long black t-shirt with a purple stripe around the waist. Her favorite colors were purple and black so I knew this dress would be perfect.

"Thank you" she said hugging my knees

"You're welcome Sweetie" I kissed her on her cheek. "Go try it on so we can make sure it fits."

"Okay" she said as she ran off into her room to try it on. I've barley seen Roy today. Was he still in our home office? I went in the room and I saw him sitting there looking out the window.

"Are you okay?"

"No." He said back to me. I walked a little closer.

"It's okay to cry Roy."

"No right now it really isn't." He said without even looking at me.

"What are you saying?"

"In my daughters eyes I'm not afraid of anything and I'm………….a killer."

"You're not a killer." I walked a little closer.

"Yes I am." I saw tear roll down his face. "Little girls are supposed to love their Daddies but how do you when you're father is basically a murderer?"

"Roy you're not a murderer or a killer and Angelina loves you." I said trying to calm him down.

"When she realizes what I've done she won't love me…..at all."

"I know what you did and I still love you." I saw more tears roll down his face.

"Well once she finds out she'll be afraid of me."

"Roy, you're not the one who killed Hughes."

"No but…he tried to contact me and I wasn't there to…to...—If I answered he wouldn't be dead."

"Roy, don't blame yourself for something you didn't do." He was still crying.

Angelina walked in with the new dress on. She was so beautiful. She was smiling but when she saw Roy she just frowned.

"Angelina go wait in the Daddy will see you in your new dress in a minute." She just left after I said that to her.

"She is gonna hate me if she knows what I've done." Roy said.

"Roy what triggered this? I know Brigadier General Hughes' death had a terrible effect on you and I'm not saying it shouldn't, but from your past, the war, what brought this up?" He looked at me the first time in this conversation.

"After I heard Maes was dead I just started to have nightmares again….about what I've done."

I hugged him. "Roy its okay to be sad and devastated and you have every right to feel that way, just don't take it out on other people-No you haven't done it yet but I had to say it.-Anyway everyone regrets something whether it's a small thing or the things you did, it's perfectly normal to feel the way you do."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. I was lifted a little off the ground and I felt a few tears on my shoulder. He let go and left, I guess he felt fine for now. Tomorrow was the funeral. I wonder how Roy will react after that.

**Roy's POV**

It was 8:30 so I had to get Angelina ready for bed. I also had to get my uniform ready for the funeral. I got Angelina's hair brushed and in her night gown. I was sitting on her bed reading her "Cinderella". She was sitting in my lap while I was reading to her.

"……….At the stroke of midnight the spell would be broken—"I felt a plop in my chest.

Angelina usually falls asleep in that part of the story. She is so cute when she does that. I put her to bed and kissed her forehead and left the room. I went to bed with Riza, just thinking about tomorrow.

**Angelina's POV**

We were at this place called a cemetery and some people were carrying a giant box and put. Mommy, Daddy and the other soldiers were saluting. At least that's what Mommy says it is.

Daddy and Mommy were too tall for me to hold his hand so I usually grab on to their uniforms. The men were burying the box. I heard Elicia crying and asking her not to burry the box and her Mom was crying.

It was all over so Daddy, Mommy, and I were the only ones still there. Mommy was carrying me and I was very sleepy.

**Riza's POV**

I was holding Angelina while I saw Roy talking to Maes' grave.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Ya' know years ago I developed a theory on human transmutation. After all I've seen I was actually trying to remember it now. We alchemists are such hopeless predictable things. Why didn't he tell me Riza? Ed and Al in danger, lab 5. Maybe I could've done something to help."

"Maybe he'd know you'd try Roy."

"What's that mean?" He asked me.

"When those two boys are in harms way you decisions aren't exactly rational. Maybe Brigadier General Hughes didn't tell you because he wanted you to concentrate on your own goal instead of the Elrics' so you can make it to the top with out anymore setbacks."

He put his hat back on and looked at the sky. "Its. Its going to rain today."

I knew he was crying. "Yes" I told him.

Angelina was starting to wake up. I also wanted to make Roy feel a little better. I put Angelina down.

"Go. Go give Daddy a hug go." I patted her lightly on her back to get her to do it. She hugged his leg as if her life depended on it.

Roy wiped his tears and picked her up and we all walked back to the car to go home.


	5. Time flies

**Chapter 5: Time flies**

**Angelina's POV**

I was coloring in the kitchen and Daddy was on the sofa in the living room. Since the funeral he hasn't smiled or talked much. He also took a few days off work. My third birthday is in a week. I hope he's happy because I won't be happy.

**Roy's POV**

Angelina was coloring with Black Hayate keeping an eye on her. She was so cute. I can't believe she's gonna be 3 years old in just a week. I still remember the day she was born.

**Flashback**

I was waiting outside with Hughes going on about the play dates with my daughter and his. Feury, Falman, Breda, and Havoc were all waiting with me and also annoyed by Hughes. I don't think I've ever been this nervous. Havoc was trying to control his urge to smoke since he couldn't smoke in the hospital.

Feury, Falman, and Breda were just sitting there. Even though a minute just went by it felt like a month.

"So Roy what do you think will it be a boy or a girl? If it was a girl what would you name her? What about Maria? That's what we were gonna name Elicia but it just—"

I snapped my finger and created a spark. My staff just jumped because they knew what would happen.

"Not a good time for this Hughes."

"I know it's a long wait and I know it's hard not to be there. Then again my wife had a home birth, we kinda had no choice." Hughes told me.

"Excuse me Colonel Mustang" A nurse said to me. "Would you like to see your baby now?"

I nodded and followed the nurse into the room. I put my gloves in my pocket.

I saw Riza asleep and I saw my baby in a little cradle next to her. I saw the pink blanket and looked at my beautiful daughter looking at me with those gorgeous amber eyes. I picked her up. She was so precious. She yawned, and started to fall asleep.

_My Little Angel_

**Flashback over**

I can't believe how time flew by. I can't stop saying how cute she is. I'm starting to turn into……Hughes. Often at work I expect a call from him to brag about his daughter but I guess I never will again. Riza came back from work.

"Hi Honey" She said as she walked through the door.

"Hi" I said back as she kissed me.

"I have a little surprise. How about this weekend we go to a hotel and get sometime alone?"

"That sounds nice, but why all of the sudden?"

"Well we haven't had some time alone; we've been working so hard, and a lot of bad things have happened. I just figured we needed a break from all of that."

"It's a nice idea, but we need to find a babysitter for Angelina."

"Already taken care of. Gracia will watch her and Fuery is coming to feed and let out Black Hayate."

"I guess we're all set."

"Yup." She kissed me. "I'll tell Angelina."

She went in the kitchen to tell Angelina our plans. I thought about it and maybe this is a good idea to get away for a little while. She was right a lot of bad things have happened.

It was the next day we dropped Angelina off at Gracia's. I was in the car waiting to drive off. Riza was talking to Gracia about….well I don't know. Riza handed Gracia Angelina's over night back and she was walking back to the car. Angelina was waving goodbye to us at the porch with a big smile on her face.

Riza and I waved back as we were driving off.

**Angelina's POV**

It was just one night away from Mommy and Daddy but I was really excited because it was my very first slumber party.

Elicia and I were drawing things with the chalk. All we drew was kitties, fish, and puppies. I tried my best to draw Black Hayate but we didn't have black chalk so I used purple.

"You know when my Daddy comes back from heaven he said he would take us to park." Elicia said to me.

"Okay" I said back. But I was confused. Do people come back from heaven? Or are they there forever?

"When you turn 4what are you gonna do when your Daddy goes to heaven?" said Elicia.

"Pardon?" I said completely surprised.

"My Daddy went to heaven and I remember 2 kids from my Daddy's work whose daddies went to heaven when they were 4 and yours will to after you turn 4." Elicia said to me.

Is that what's gonna happen? Will my Daddy go to heaven when I'm 4?

"Girls time for lunch" her mom said coming out the door. I was glad I didn't have to respond to what she said.

**Riza's POV**

Roy and I just finished unpacking and we were just lying in the bed talking. The last time we talked this long was our wedding night. Roy and I just talked for 3 hours strait. We were talking about Angelina's 3rd birthday party, how things at work were going, and reminiscing about time when we were teenagers.

Roy looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm having a great time with you but I still think I could've done something to help."

"Roy we talked about this" I held his hand "You didn't know. You're not the one who killed Hughes and you had nothing to do with his death."

"I'm tired let's just go to sleep." He said. I saw a tear roll down his cheek. I hope he'll stop thinking it's his fault. We just went to sleep.

We were all packed and on our way to pick up Angelina. Roy hasn't said much since last night. He's gonna keep blaming himself for the death of Brigadier General Hughes. We arrived at Gracia's house and I saw Angelina waiting on the porch.

I stepped out of the car and she ran to me with open arms. I really missed hugging her. Gracia gave us her bag and we were on our way home.

**Angelina's POV**

I'm glad to be back home especially with Mommy and Daddy. I was playing with my jacks outside. Then I remembered what Elicia said. Will my Daddy go to heaven when I'm 4?

**Roy's POV**

I was ready to leave for work. I picked up the news paper off the porch. I smiled to Angelina as she was playing. The next thing I knew she threw her toys on the ground and was running towards me. The next thing I knew I had a little girl crying into the shoulder of my uniform

"Aw what's the matter? Huh?" I kissed her head. "Oh come on Angel." She just cried louder. "It's okay. Shhhhhhhh. Come on tell Daddy what's the matter."

"Don't go" She said with her face in my uniform.

"Honey I'll be back at dinner like every night when I got to go to work." I tried to calm her down.

"No. Don't go to heaven." The death of Hughes must've triggered this or she thought of this on her own.

"Angelina, I won't be going to heaven for a very very very long time."

She stopped crying. "Really?"

"Yes. Maes went to heaven because well…..I just feel more comfortable telling you that when you're older." I don't know how to tell her that there are murderers out in the world.

I hugged her as tight as I possibly could and she started to cry again.


	6. Check up

**Chapter 6: Check up**

**Angelina's POV**

It was Saturday morning; Daddy was reading the newspaper, Mommy was making breakfast, and Black Hayate was sitting in front of the fire place. It was a usually morning for all of us. Mommy and Daddy started going back to work again. To me that was sad. I've been very happy that Mommy and Daddy have been staying home a lot more. It's been nice seeing them at home.

When they go on trips for a little while I usually stay at Elicia's house or I stay with my great grandpa.

**Riza's POV**

Today I have a meeting to go to and Roy has to take Angelina to her check up today. I usually don't trust Roy with major things like this but sometime I have no choice and I do trust him. This is kind of a loyalty test. I hope he passes.

"Roy remember you have to take Angelina to her check up today."

"I know I know. It's at 11:30. I'm not a complete idiot you know" He said back to me. I sighed.

"Alright if you need anything I can leave my meeting." I said worried.

"Riza everything will be fine. Stop worrying."

When he tells me not to worry that makes me worry even more. We got everything together and went to work.

**Roy's POV**

It was 10:45 me and Angelina were already in the car on her way to her check up. I could tell she was nervous. Like Most children she's afraid of shots at blood tests.

I parked my car and we were on our way inside that's when people started talking.

"The Flame Alchemist? You'd figure he'd want to go to a fancier doctor."

"He's probably here to kill the miserable."

"How could a military dog have a child that loves him?"

Angelina just looked to see what they were saying.

I didn't want her to get her feelings hurt.

"Angelina it's not polite to stare." She quickly faced forward. I hope she didn't understand what they were saying.

I checked her in and the nurse led us into the room where she gets examined. Angelina was kicking her legs back and forth and looking at the ground. She tries to be brave, but I know she's scared. I sat on the table with her.

"Why do you have to wait so long?" Angelina asked me.

"Well they have other patients."

"I'm scared."

"Aw kiddo it'll be okay. There is nothing to be scared about."

We heard another kid from outside.

"MOMMY I DON'T WANNA SHOT!"

I quickly shut the door.

Angelina's eyes widened. "I think I don't really need a checkup."

"Come on Angel it's just a small check up. Everything will be fine and I'll be here with the whole time." I held her hand and she smiled looking up at me.

Her doctor (Dr. Miller) came in.

"Hey there Angelina. Are you ready for your check up?"

She looked at him and nodded. This kind of breaks my heart seeing her ready to face the world even if it's the simplest things.

The doctor checked her throat, weight, and height. Then came the blood test. The nurse got the needle ready to

Angelina was grabbing my pants leg. I could tell how scared she was now. She was looking away whimpering. I held her hand and my other hand was stroking her hair.

The needle was already in her finger. She was starting to cry and it broke my heart to see my little girl in pain.

It finally ended and she was breathing heavy. She hugged me.

"We'll just get this tested." He left the room. Hopefully she won't need shots with this checkup.

I lightly patted her back to calm her down. The doctor came back. We could go home now. Angelina was relieved. I carried her to the car.

She was looking down at her feet like she did something wrong.

"It's alright kiddo everyone is afraid of something." I told her.

"You're not." She said back.

"Angel when you're a grown up you'll find fears easy when you've gone through it once or twice."

That's what I said to her as I pulled out of the parking lot.


	7. Age 10

**Chapter 7: Age 10**

**Angelina's POV**

7 long years have gone by. Lots have things have changed. My father is Furher, less war has been going on, my mother is now general and Ed actually grow a few inches and married a girl named Winry. They even have a daughter, I'm about 4 years older than she is but we are close friends because of our dads. The worst part was when my father lost an eye. Out of the whole time he had it I've never seen him without the patch. Well I kinda did but I saw a small part of the scar not his whole face.

About being the Furher's daughter? I'd have to say it's an awesome lifestyle. We live in a mansion now. Compared to the old mansion that was destroyed in a fire. I've been told that story from my dad a million times. Which was how he lost his eye with the former Furher who died in the fire (or at least that what he tells me).

I was doing my homework in my father's home office. There are two desks in there. For some reason he apparently likes it when do stuff like this together. I'm not sure why though. I asked when he put the desk in there. He just said "What? We can't do our paperwork together?"

"Roy, Havoc is on the phone." My mother said sticking her head through the door.

"Thank you" he took the call. I was just waiting for it to be over so he can ask what's going on at school and other stuff that I don't think he should know.

Dad still keeps in touch with his good friends below him. To all of the stories my dad told me about Havoc I'm surprised he got married a few years ago. She has a son that's 11 but he's from her first marriage.

I've been getting into some trouble lately. I kind of snuck out because someone was stealing a woman's purse. I stopped him but I wasn't allowed to leave my father's office that day. He doesn't really like it when I put myself in danger like that.

I didn't get yelled at or get grounded I just got a lecture about dangerous situations.

**Roy's POV**

Havoc called me AGAIN about his marriage problems every time they have a fight he cries to me. Why is it always me?

I still can't get over how grown up Angelina is. She's 10 but she's tall enough to be 14 at least. Time has really gone by. She looks so much like Riza. If Angelina put on a blonde wig she and Riza could be twins.

Angelina has been wanting to take adventures. She's one of those people who just love the thrill of life. I watched her as she did her homework. She is so beautiful and I can't stop saying that.

A few boys have already hit on her. I had to threaten a flame attack what else could I do. SHES NOT DATNG UNTIL SHES 35!

Angelina is my only daughter and I couldn't have asked for more but I don't to lose her too soon or to fast.

Riza seems to have a problem with it but I go with my instinct. Even if I'm the Furher I'm still her father and I love her. I wouldn't change one thing about her.

"So kiddo how was school?"

"Fine. Nothing new." She said without even looking at me.

"Make any new friends?"

"No not really." In some way she sounds depressed about something.

"Okay then."

**Riza's POV**

Roy and Angelina were very close but now it's just starting to fade away. They still talk to each other and they are still close but things are just fading. Angelina likes dark colors now like, blue, black, and gray

I'm still in the military and I've been promoted to general. I have to say Roy has been doing an amazing job as Furher. The country is more at peace.

I'm not saying good job because I'm his wife I'm saying it because it's true.

I also have to say Angelina is certainly more mature than kids her age. Either way 10, 13 or 17 she's still my daughter.


	8. Fire burning

**Chapter 8: My precious teenager**

**Roy's POV**

I just can't believe how fast time is flying by. Angelina is 13 years old. It's like when she 1 I blinked and she's already 11 and I blinked again and she was a teenager. Her hair is so long now; it's almost down to her waist. Angelina usually where's it in a side pony tail but she still looks lovely.

She has so many friends now. Some she met in school and a few she met at the military head quarters (their parents work there). They were playing football in the backyard. Angelina was always a tomboy for as long as I can remember. She never liked pink very much and she spent most of her time with toy guns instead of dolls.

As much as I want to join her I know she'd be embarrassed.

**Angelina's POV**

Me and my friends we're enjoying our selves in my backyard. Since I have the biggest house we always hang out here. We usually just talk about people who we hate but, in a way we have an awesome time. All 4 of us were here (Me, Samuel, Sara Trish, and May). Elicia and I basically hate each other now.

"Hey Chief I brought some marshmallows. You wouldn't mind using alchemy to heat em' up would ya'? Samuel told me with a sly grin. "Chief" is his nickname for me. Yes he is Havoc's step son.

"Come on Sam you know I can only use the gloves if there's an emergency." I've told him this a bazillion times.

"Come on Lina It's just one time." Sara Trish always calls me (You guessed it Ed and Winry's daughter).

"I supposed just one time couldn't hurt." I took the gloves from my pocket and was ready to snap.

"ANGELINA THOSE GLOVES ARE FOR EMERGENCYS ONLY" My mother was screaming at me through the bedroom window. I swear she sees every little thing I do.

I put them back in my pocket.

"Hope you're not in trouble." May said to me with a sorry look.

"Don't worry. One time being caught won't kill me."

"Yeah I'm not so sure. I've seen your mom's guns." Sam said. I punched his arm to get him to shut up. The next thing we're all in a wrestling match.

Black Hayate was barking at us. We we're just laughing and having an awesome time.

**Riza's POV  
**

Angelina has a lot of friends now. It's amazing how adventurous and sweet she is. Roy says she looks like me but she has his personality. I'm not sure if he's figured it out yet and he better figure it out soon.

I was making mine and Roy's bed when I heard screaming and Black Hayate barking. Then I saw a tree on fire.

"Angelina Elizabeth Mustang!!" I yelled out the window.

"It was an accident mom!" She yelled back at me.

"Just put out the fire!" I yelled back. I shut the window, she's such a little trouble maker but I love her and so does Roy.

I saw them all panicking and Sam grabbed a house. They better put it out (it's the neighbor's tree)

Honestly without that girl mine and Roy's life would be completely dull.


	9. One dance

**Chapter 9: Once Dance**

**Roy's POV  
**

Tonight was the night of some sort of dance for the military. We're allowed to bring friends but I didn't start this tradition. Edward and Winry plus their daughter will be joining us. I can't believe Angelina is 16. She's so much like her mother and her hair is still so long. Angelina often braids it; tie it up, and lots of other things. That's probably why she keeps it so long. I was getting ready. My uniform was already on.

Riza was putting on her ear rings and wearing a lovely blue tube dress. Her hair is so short now. It ends a little above her shoulders. Things have been changing and getting better. Since Angelina has started dating about 2 years ago she hasn't been home much but I'm glad we're all happy and healthy.

**Angelina's POV**

I'm not into this whole formal party thingy but either way I still have to go (Dad's orders). Ever since I broke up with my boyfriend I haven't been going out as much (he was a jerk anyway). I guess their making me go to this ball formal party thingy. I was trying to my hair up in a high ponytail. Like Winry's old hair cut when she was younger but I didn't have any strands of hair dangling down. I was wearing my black and white dress (black dress with white stripe around the waist) with spaghetti straps.

We were in our car on our way to the ballroom. I felt nervous for some reason. I go to this thing every single year since I was eight (and I wasn't the only kid there). I didn't know why I felt so nervous. I only felt this way the first time I went.

We arrived at this big ball room. It hasn't changed much (even though I've been here just last year.)

I saw everyone I knew from head quarters. Fuery, Bred, Havoc, Falman, I saw them all. I brought a date last year but, I kinda felt alone. Mom and Dad were talking to everybody. I'm way to shy to make eye contact with a new person.

The music was playing and I was sitting at a table drinking some punch. Watching everyone dance and having a good time mad me feel sad

Mom and dad were having such a good time I didn't want to ruin it by telling them I want to go home. My father is the Fuhrer and my mother is the wife of the Fuhrer so they love all of these things.

I hate it when people call me "the Fuhrer's daughter" that's what everybody thinks that's the only thing to know about me. But I want to be known more that just that.

I saw a boy walking around. He looked a full 6 feet tall with dark brown hair. He was so handsome. I think he was walking towards me. Was he gonna talk to me? I stared into my cup and looked at my reflection. I just thought "Why would a boy that handsome want to talk to me?"

"Pardon me?" I looked up it was him, smiling at me. "Would you like to dance?" He asked me.

"Y-Yes" I said. He held out his hand to lead me on to the dance floor.

We started to waltz.

"My name is Emmet Jacobs. What's your name?" He said looking at me with those big beautiful green eyes.

"Angelina Mustang." I said in a shy voice.

"That's a beautiful name." He said to me. We continued to dance

**Riza's POV**

I was having a pleasant time hear tonight. Then again I'm sure everyone was having a good time. I wanted to talk to Angelina but I couldn't see her.

Then I saw her smiling, dancing and having the time of her life. I haven't seen her smile like that in a very long time. Then I saw the face of the boy she was dancing with. He was Colonel Jacobs' son.

We couldn't leave now with her having a good time and all. I saw Roy realized Angelina was with a boy. He was ready to snap his fingers.

I used my arm to block him from moving closer.

"Roy please, she's happy right now. Let's not ruin her fun." He pouted and crossed his arms. I smiled at her laughing and having the time of her life.

**Angelina's POV**

Tonight I think I learned two things. 1. Any one can make the best out of a bad situation.

2. I was in love with Emmet Jacobs.

"Um Angelina would like to go out with me Saturday night?" Emmet asked me.

"I would like that very much." We just smiled at each other.

Now I'm as positive as I've ever been. I was positive that I love this boy.


	10. There goes my life

**There goes my life**

**Roy's POV**

It's only been 19 years since she was born but it only feels like a few days. My little Angelina is getting married to Emmet Jacobs. She was now doing her hair. It was tied up in a bun, but the first two strands of hair were dangling in curls. All of her friends and bride's maids were there. Her dress was lovely too. It was strap less, also tight until it reaches her waist and is loose at the bottom.

To be honest I think Riza might cry. Okay I might cry Riza is very happy for her. Occasionally through out Angelina's life I picture what she would look like on her wedding day. I never thought she would look as beautiful as this.

She looks just like Riza only now more than ever. I felt my eye patch. This made me sadder. I wanted to see Angelina and give her away with my own two eyes, but that dream was shattered. Watching her now putting on her lipstick and eye shadow I wanted to see that with my own 2 eyes as well. Just seeing how pretty she is now and especially today. I know I say that allot but that's what I guy like me does.

I sighed. It was only a few minutes before "Angelina Riza Mustang" will soon be "Mrs. Emmet Jacobs".

Riza was still putting on her make up. I hope she wasn't trying to outshine the bride. I'm kidding she wouldn't do that.

**Riza's POV**

I can't believe my beautiful daughter; my only child was getting married today. In a way I'm really happy but in a way I'm sad that she's gonna be gone. I'm also looking forward to grandchildren. I asked Roy about that last night he turned white as a sheet and left the room. I laughed at that. I look forward to see his reaction when she does have a baby.

If I would chose a good man for her it would be Emmet. He's the sweetest thing. He always showed us respect.

I have to take my seat soon. I'll see Roy give her away and into the love of Emmet.

**Angelina's POV**

I was so nervous, and excited and**----- **Ya' know what I'm a pool of emotions today.I know I love Emmet and I want to spend forever with him but ya' worry about the future and what's gonna come. I know I want a job in the military but after I have children. I'm not joining the military because I have to it's because I want to.

I can't help it. The military runs through my blood and it won't go away unless I bleed to death.

I looked in the mirror. I sighed. I sometimes get this feeling that when something so unbelievable happens to you afterwards you know it happened but it still feels like a dream.

"Angel darling" I turned around it was my mother "come on its time." She said to me.

"Coming mom." I said back. I walked out of the room.

**Roy's POV**

This was it I was giving her away. She looked forward and concerned.

"Sweetie are you alright?" She still looked ahead

"I look pretty, right?" She asked me.

"Of coarse you do." I said to her. She smiled a little. The music played and I walked down the aisle.

Everyone was looking at Angelina with amazement and they were taking pictures. The bride's maids were there along with the best man. Emmet looked just as amazed as everyone else.

I reached the point where I had to let go.

I sighed. There goes my life

**Hey sry it took me so long anyway last chapter **** but if I'm gonna start writing Ouran high school host club fan fics **


End file.
